


[Evanstan] PWP

by Fififio



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififio/pseuds/Fififio
Summary: 这篇文起因于我两个月前做的一个关于桃包捆绑的梦，有点羞耻，最近决定写下来，但是小学生车，第一次写，也没啥经验，总之文笔很糟糕啦。写的不好，是真的不好，尴尬。





	[Evanstan] PWP

Sebastian 被绑在床上无法动弹，隐约能感觉到绳子束缚出来的红痕有点疼感，被红色丝带绑住的两条腿无法挣开，浑身上下被束缚住的感觉让他觉得缺乏安全感。在这个时候Chris还在不断撩拨他，手指不停抚摸他全身上下所有的敏感点，另一只手还在，Chris可不可以不要在触碰那个地方了，每一次他都忍不住要叫出来。  
“宝贝，怎么不说话？”Chris一边装糊涂一边还要在他身上摸来摸去的，“嗯？宝贝不想说话嘛，那咱们今天都不说话好不好。”啊！Chris说着开始搅动放在Sebastian后穴的手指，疯狂地碾压着那个敏感的点。  
“呜！”Sebastian受不住突入其来的刺激忍不住呻吟出声，在这个时候一只宽厚的大手却捂住了他的嘴。  
“啊嗯。”被捂住嘴的Seb挣扎着无法发出声音，身体受到的欢愉无法得到解脱只能不停地扭动身体。  
Chris感受到身下人的动作，眼神越发深沉，一边继续抚摸seb的身体，另一只手在Sebastian后穴上的手开始有节奏地抽动。坏心眼地在Sebastian身上不停地舔吻，他低头伏到他的甜蜜小孩耳边，含住圆润白皙的耳垂细细地吸允，好像Seb的耳垂是什么世间难有的宝物，需要他好好地用舌头疼爱。他伸出舌头的一小部分细细地舔允，像舔棒棒糖那样，描绘他耳垂的形状。

 

Sebastia被Chris的动作撩拨得忍不住颤抖，想发出声音却无奈被捂住嘴只能发出细碎的呻吟，。他抬眼示意Chris，眼睛微微发红，楚楚可怜的样子让Chris忍不住蹂躏这个地球上最甜的小孩。于是Chris张开嘴把Seb小小精致的耳垂包在嘴里，用牙齿轻微地啃咬，另一只手放在他胸前的小兔子上粗暴的揉捏。  
这样近乎粗鲁的动作让Sebastian更加兴奋，他不停扭动地身子蹭Chris已经硬的发疼的老二。他想让他直接操进来，操弄他敏感不堪的身子，让他发出那些想了已久的骚词浪语，他是Chris的母狗，他想被Chris操，Chris这个时候还偏偏不让他如愿，他不想要他的手指，“呜呜。”被捂住嘴的的Sebastian只能发出细小的声音像一只被逗弄的小猫，可怜极了。

 

Chris怎么会不知道他的小孩的想法，他的老二都已经硬的发疼，这个时候只想狠狠地进入小Seb的骚穴把他操的说不出话了，一晚上只能失神低吟地喊着他的名字，全身上下都是他的痕迹，第二天走路时腿都合不拢，他想让全世界都知道Sebastian Stan是Chris一个人的小婊子，然后他会在第二天继续操他，拼命地侵犯他红肿不堪的肉穴，狠狠地欺负他。  
Chris这么想着加快了手在那个位置的抽动，Sebastian被绑住的脚踝已经有了一些轻微的红痕，那些痕迹和Seb有些微红的眼角相配极了，让他的宝贝看起来风情万种。Chris突然有了个想法，他把放在后穴里的手抽了出来，手指抽出肉穴的时候滑出了不少透明的液体，把Seb的双脚抬起来放在胸前，跪在床上，从脚开始一点一点舔吻，在脚踝处的红痕不停流连。  
明显感受到身下人的颤抖，Chris扬了扬眼睛，故意说：“怎么了宝贝？不舒服嘛？”  
后穴突然没了异物侵入的Sebastian感觉饥渴难耐，之前一波又一波的快感让他的阴茎已经开始陆续流出前液，Chris每次直狠地弄着那个点让他差一点就在Chris的手里射了出去，这太过了。突然失去的进犯让他难受得不行，后穴急需什么东西填充进去。偏偏这个时候Chris还故意问他怎么了，他想要他的大肉棒进来狠狠地操他，他的手还堵住他的嘴他能说出什么来。  
“啊嗯呜呜呜。”Sebastian开始扭动全身尝试挣脱Chris的手，可他忘了双手还被紧紧地绑在床上，这一动晃动了绳子却没法挣开，反倒是增加了Chris的凌虐欲望。  
Chris眼看着他的宝贝的动作，眼睛暗沉得好像要吃人一般，他抬起Sebastian的双脚扛在肩上，一路亲吻到小穴，刚刚被操弄过的小穴还有些开合的趋势，Chris轻轻地吻他的小穴，慢慢地舔舐，舌头舔过发出噗叽噗叽的水声，Sebastian再也受不住这样巨大的刺激，开始晃动绳子，拼命挣脱。Chris开始快速用舌头摆弄不停出水的骚穴，无奈之下Sebastian伸出舌头开始轻舔捂住自己小嘴的手，Chris Evans抬起头看着自己的小母狗用红润的舌头一遍又一遍小心翼翼地舔舐他的手，眼角红的不像话，委屈的眼神就像是对Chris无声的控诉。

 

“嗯？这就受不住了？”Chris没有拿开他的手，反而捂得更紧，把小宝贝的双腿从肩上放下，欺身压了上去，啃咬Sebastian的修长的脖颈，留下一个又一个的属于Chris Evans小婊子的痕迹。  
“呜呜呜呜。”Sebastian Stan被欺负的狠了，终于忍不住开始小声哭泣起来，眼泪顺着下巴留到脖子，像极了无知可怜的被主人抛弃的小猫咪。  
Chris觉得自己的小爱人真的受到了委屈，这才放开手，用自己的嘴唇堵住了那两片红润的双唇。  
“呜呜，Chris 你你是大混蛋！”Sebastian一边抽泣一边却没有拒绝Chris的亲吻。  
“嗯？宝贝，我怎么混蛋了，你说说。”Chris抚摸着Sebastian胸前的小兔子，时不时轻柔地揉捏，发出粗重的喘息声。  
“你，你…啊！你别碰！”被突然握住命根的Seb说不出话来，整个人都沉浸在剧烈地快感之中。  
“嗯？宝贝，我让你不舒服了吗？”chris掌握了节奏开始疯狂撸动Sebastian的阴茎，阴茎前段已经有液体流出，一时间整个房间水声四溢。  
“宝贝，可是你下面好像不是那么说的。”Sebastian顾不上回话，长时间的呻吟有了可发泄的地方，他现在不断发出那些被压抑着的浪叫，自己真的是Chris的小母狗，怎么可以发出这样的声音。  
”宝贝，你听听自己的浪叫，我还没用我的大棒操你，你怎么都湿成这样了。“  
“Chris，呜，我想要你，你…你进来。“完全沉浸在浓重情欲的Sebastian难耐地求着自己的Chris，自己的爱人。软绵绵的罗马尼亚嗓音把Chris弄的忍不住了，粗重的喘息声在Sebastian耳边回荡，Chris觉得自己的下半身更加难受了，他一边加快手上的动作，一边把自己硬的发疼的老二抵到小宝贝已经湿的不行的穴口，开始在穴口处磨蹭。

 

Sebastian感觉自己快要到了，在欲望的折磨下，眼睛像是滴水一样看着喘息不断的Chris，想要攀着Chris的肩膀却被绳子束缚，委屈地叫着Chris把他的绳子解开，Chris顾不上这个，粗暴地用一只手把Sebastian的双腿抬到肩膀，另一只手掰开了他的罗马尼亚小孩的浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，将自己的大家伙一点一点地送进去。  
Sebastian感受自己的后穴被异物一点一点侵入，又忍不住发出呻吟，含情似水般的看着Chris，同时忍不住伸出小舌头舔了舔自己红润的双唇。  
“啊！Chris！你…。“被后穴撑大的满足感和痛感萦绕，让他暂时忘记了前端没有被抚慰这件事，只是一并地让Chris慢一点。  
Chris看着眼角含春的Sebastian，身体因为情欲的折磨而透出了淡淡的粉红色，被绑住的双手勒得发红，身体在无意识地乱扭，因为不断锻炼而激增的双乳饱满得像是要挤出奶汁，姣好的腰线和臀线就这么无声地诱惑着Chris。

 

”宝贝，你奶子怎么大得像涨奶一样，你是给Daddy生孩子了吗，小骚货。“Chris一举咬上意淫已久的Seb的乳头，不断地舔舐。  
“你说那些迷妹知道你这么骚的吗，被男人舔了一下才，乳头就这么硬。嗯？”Chris一边用嘴来回研磨Sebastian丰满的双乳，一边尝试在他柔软的内壁来回抽插。阴茎在肠道内敏感点细致地摩擦着，九浅一深地律动，时不时咬过那块敏感的软肉，却不做过多停留，适当给予快感，故意让小宝贝得到甜头又不能得到全部，让他自己主动迎合，哭着求他说出那些最不堪的淫词浪语，不得不因为沉浸在情欲里而展现最淫荡的自己。  
“啊！Chris，呜！“呜咽着的Sebastian久久不能得到满足，开始主动抬高屁股迎合Chris的大棒，嘴里吐出火辣得不能再火辣的呻吟。  
坏心眼地研磨罗马尼亚小孩的湿热小穴：“宝贝，告诉我你是Chris Evans的小婊子？”Chris开始用手揉捏Sebastian丰满的乳房，把脸埋在乳沟里不停地吸允，下身的动作却又在敏感处周围撩过，有意为之的挑逗。  
罗马尼亚小孩再也受不住如此的撩拨，被快感折磨又没法全部得到让他的眼角又红了些，眼睛里蓄积了些许泪水好像是委屈又好似情欲作祟。“呜呜…求你，Chris。“一开口声音就变了调。  
“求我什么？嗯？宝贝，我刚才说什么？”被温暖紧致的小穴包裹的老二舒爽极了，内部又滑又水，弄的Chris想狠狠地重重地操弄，说着又忍不住往里头又顶了顶。  
“嗯～啊！我是…小婊子。“撑不住的Sebastian终于认输，同时忍不住扭起腰提高屁股主动迎合肉棒。  
”啊！啊！“没有准备后穴突然被重重的抽插操干，爽的Sebastian忍不住提高呻吟声，巨大的刺激让他的前端有了要射的趋势。  
Chris剧烈地喘息：““说！你是谁的小婊子，告诉我。”把放在肩上的双腿抬了抬换了个角度更深地操进去，像个20岁毛头小子一样狠狠地在Sebastian的身体里横冲直撞，急吼吼地宣誓自己的主权。被Chris的老二干的爽了的罗马尼亚小甜心发出一波又一波变了调的呻吟，“呜，嗯～那里，Chris。我是你的…你的小婊子。操我，操我。”

 

Chris似乎很满意这个答案，挺动胯部狠狠撞击了起来。男人滚烫的阴茎快速抽动，挺入的硬物把润滑液和肠液搅动得发出声响，两人交合处不断发出噗叽噗叽的水声，Sebastian爽的说不出话，甚至无法思考，想要用双手钳住Chris的后背又不能，只能咬着嘴唇低声啜泣。  
Chris开始变换角度不断用力冲撞那块敏感的软肉，灭顶的快感让Sebastian哭泣着尖叫射了出来。高潮过后的小宝贝睁着迷茫的双眼，眼泪像珠子一样一颗一颗往下掉，被绳子绑着的双手不自觉的地动了起来，嘴唇红艳艳的，吐露着无意识的呻吟。后穴不由自主地收紧，被突然夹紧的Chris爽的差点射出来，他吻了吻爱人被绑住的双手，深润的眼角，忍不住在Sebastian的体内快速抽动，向更深的地方探索。  
高潮过后的Sebastian受不住这样的挺入，呻吟越发黏腻起来，腰部酸软，被勒红的双手不安分得想要挣脱，屁股又不由自主地贴着Chris的阴茎，语气软软地向Chris讨饶：”Chris，求你了，啊嗯..慢…慢点，腰好酸，我不行了。“  
看着Sebastian累到不行的样子，Chris速度放慢了下来，把扛在肩上的腿放了下来，解开了Sebastian一边的绳子，吻了吻被绳子勒红的手腕和爱人的嘴角，抱着自己的小爱人从侧身进入，又开始了快速的挺动，一下比一下深入，湿润的滴出水的肠道吸着阴茎进入更深的地方。“宝贝，你里面都湿透了，你看你底下咬的，我的老二被你吸的真爽，舒服吗？”一边用力地干开合的小穴，一边在Sebastian耳边留下露骨的撩逗话语。Sebastian被干的又爽又疼，屁股主动地凑近求操，一边还情不自禁地叫着：“啊！舒服…呜，Ch..Chris，你操得..好爽。啊！还要…“声音越发黏腻软糯起来。

被Sebastian的呻吟刺激到的Chris抽插越发迅速起来，快速插入再全部抽出每一次的撞击都狠狠地顶入Sebastian的敏感点，由于兴奋Sebastian的小穴吸的更紧，分泌出了更多的肠液用力地吞吐阴茎。Sebastian被这种快感控制很快就到达了第二次高潮，被这样的操弄他再说不出话来，只能发出哽咽的呻吟，脑海里空白一片，他下意思地回头委屈地向Chris索吻。男人抱住他的头给予轻柔的安抚却没有放慢身下的动作，一边操他一边堵住了他的嘴唇和他接吻。他们吻了一会Chris伸出手解开了另一边的绳子，把阴茎抽了出来，准备把他翻个身，他知道Chris想从后面操他。  
Sebastian被绳子勒到的手有点僵硬不能动，他想抱抱Chris，他想窝在Chri的怀里。他发出一声嘤咛，Chris明白是Sebastian撒娇的信号，没有急于把小宝贝翻身而是给予他一切的宠溺，他把Sebastian转过身来，他们面对面相对，任由Sebastian伸出小手抱住他，他也回抱过去，他亲了亲爱人的下巴，温柔地对他耳语。他们就这样耳鬓厮磨了一会。直到Sebastian小声在他耳边说：“你还硬着呢，进来吧，Chris，我准备好了。”  
他把Sebastian翻过身去，亲吻着他光洁的脊背，拇指按住他的腰窝，一点一点舔吻，身下人忍不住呻吟出声，Chris开始开拓领地，大力地进入他嫩红的穴口。他牢牢地抓住Sebastian的腰窝，把他的屁股往上抬了抬，这让Sebastian被迫挺起他酸软的腰，再一次地承受着男人凶狠地入侵，他好像是大海深处的一叶扁舟，孤独又没有依靠，被海浪撞击，只能紧紧地抓住床单，说不出话来，眼泪又簌簌地流下来，把床单打湿。不知道过了多久，伴随着Chris的一声低吼，一股暖流射进他的体内，浇灌着他被Chris耕耘的小屁股。

 

高潮过后的Chris把他的小宝贝翻过来，抱在怀里和他身体交缠，轻吻他的小爱人，从额头到耳垂再到他红润的双唇。罗马尼亚小孩累坏了，顺从地接受爱人的温存，时不时发出带着软软鼻音的嘤咛，像是被逗弄到舒服完全舒展身体蜷起脚趾头的小猫。  
白浊从Sebastian的身体里流出来，那些象征着这一晚荒唐的液体，从大腿到小腿最后在到床单上，空气里的充满了刚刚欢爱的味道，十分淫靡，Sebastian在Chris怀里和他黏黏糊糊地接吻，永远都不想分开。


End file.
